Slow Dancing
by Summer's White Phoenix
Summary: This takes place right after "Shadow Dance" and the last monster is sent back to the proper dimension. Scott and Jean share a dance. Still friendship, but the start of something is right around the corner.


**Slow Dancing **

**This takes place right after "Shadow Dance" and the last monster is sent back to the proper dimension. **

**Another short walk with Jean and Scott, I promise you'll get them back Marvel!**

In my opinion, the Sadie Hawkins dance was ruined long before those monsters showed up and crashed it. I'm actually quite happy that I get to go home and maybe get lost in a good book now instead of being ignored by Duncan. Now how to get home? It's a chilly evening and I'm in heels so walking home is out. I really don't want to get a ride with Logan and the Professor. There's only one option left, and thankfully he asks me before I have the chance to ask him.

"Hey, Jean, are you gonna catch a ride with Logan and the Professor?" Ah, Scott. That seems like the best option, a ride home with my best friend. The boy even notices my slight chill and puts his coat around me. "You need this more than I do. I overdid it with the layers." I graciously accept the jacket and the play out the offer of a ride, can't make it too easy on either of us.

"Are you offering me a spot?"

"Of course, I mean I do have an extra seat now that Taryn has disappeared." I try to hide any look of disapproval of Scott's girlfriend. His phone alerts him of an incoming text. "Speak of the devil, it's Taryn. Apparently Dunc wasn't done partying and now everyone is heading out to a bush party."

"You mean he wasn't done recapping last week's game and his shear awesomeness with his friends. I'm done with him tonight. Let's go home." I climbed in his car and slammed the door a bit harder than necessary. Scott winches but doesn't reprimand me, I'll apologize after I cool off a bit.

"Rough night?" Scott starts the car and starts our short trip home.

"You have no idea. I mean, we were at a dance, I thought I would get at least one dance in!"

"He couldn't make time for even one dance?" Scott keeps his eyes on the road and raises at least one eyebrow with the question. "What a moron."

"Well, at least he bought the tickets. I didn't have to waste any of my money." Scott snorts a bit at this, remembering Duncan interrupting his apology for being "such a guy" a few weeks ago. "So there's a silver lining, right?"

"Sure, we can go with that."He doesn't try to hide his smirk.

"Laugh it up, Summers," I glare at him. "How was your night?"

"Meh, alright. I would have liked the occasional break from dancing maybe the chance to talk to Taryn. I guess I had the exact opposite problem that you had."

"Of course Taryn wouldn't let you sit. She was putting you on display. Trying to make the whole female population jealous," '_including me', _I silently add into myself. Scott actually barks with laughter.

"Miss Grey, you have truly lost it! I seriously doubt that."

I briefly debate telling him about all us girls at the institute having a bit of a crush on him at one point or another. I don't think anyone would appreciate this, so I decide to build his ego without mentioning the institute girls.

"Mr. Summers, you are quite the catch. Track star, straight A student and I've heard girls call you a rock star cause of your shades. Tall, dark and mysterious. Chicks dig that." Scott turns a lovely shade of red as he drives past the institute gates. He mumbles a thank you to me as he parks the car. "It's true Scotty. Any girl would be lucky to have you." I slip off Scott's jacket and leave it on the seat after I pull myself out of the car and close the door. "Thanks for the ride, I don't think I could have put up with all of Kitty's questions about my night with Duncan and the inevitable comparisons to her night with Lance."

I turn to leave but am stopped when I hear Scott ask me to wait. I turn back to see him rooting through a CD booklet, pull out a disc and put it in the player. A slow song starts to play and Scott gets out the car comes to stand in front of me. He has a look of determination on his face.

"May I have this dance?"

He extends his hand to me. I can't stop a giggle as I slip my hand in to his and an easy smile graces his lips. I put my hand on his shoulder, he puts his hand on my hip and we lock eyes through his shades. As we gently sway I suddenly feel very vulnerable so I take a step closer, wrap both arms around his neck and rest my head on his chest, more than a little bit amused by how quickly his heart is beating.

Scott's hands land on my hips, ever the gentleman, they stay on my sides and don't dare venture any further. I couldn't help but notice he did the same thing while dancing with Taryn, though I don't think he drew little circles with his thumbs on her and I can't help but enjoy the sensations that he is causing. I desperately want him to collapse into me, surround me with his arms, to lose his damn perfect posture and hold me tightly.

As we dance, I try to sense what Scott is thinking, but for a non telepath the boy has such impressive shields. So I quickly give up and just enjoy everything about the moment. Even with the smells of cut grass, gas and motor oil, it is perfect.

I briefly entertain kissing Scott and even bringing him to my room, but I realize that would be a horrible idea. Scott holds himself to a very rigid moral code and that would violate it and possibly scare him off. In this very moment I realize that I'm okay with waiting for him. I also know that we will end up together. I've never been good at waiting when I really want something, but I think the reward will be well worth it in this instance.

I'm not sure when the music stopped, but the garage is quiet, but we are still dancing. Neither ready to let go just yet. We stay like that for a few more minutes until Kurt bamfs into the garage looking for his cell phone. He was too occupied with his hunt to say anything about Scott and I dancing to nothing in the garage, maybe he didn't even notice and was too concerned with getting his phone so he could text Amanda. That's what I'm going to tell myself.

I finally step back and out of Scott's arms after giving him a quick squeeze.

"Thank you, Scott."

"No problem, Jean. I can't believe you didn't get one dance tonight."

"Until now, and frankly, it was worth the wait."

"What are best friends for?" He jokes and we walk out of the garage his arm casually wrapped around my shoulders. We wish each other a good night and go to our separate rooms.

I can't speak for Scott, but I know I'll sleep well and will be replaying our dance in my head over and over. I hope this memory will be able to hold me over until Scott and I are in the same place and able to push the boundaries past friends to lovers.

**END**

**Not sure where this idea came from, guess I was in the mood for fluff. Yet another fic from me where Kurt interrupts our love birds. Not sure what slow song Scott played, I was listening to Glycerin by Bush which could work. Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
